Who We Are
by r2roswell
Summary: The Cullens take a family road trip and end up in the least likely of places: Storybrooke, Maine. An unlikely alliance is formed but with it comes challenges as well.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Notes:**

**Twilight:**

1.) For the sake of the story I left Renesmee as a ten year old. She does not age rapidly the way it's described in the movie or the book.

2.) I love the world SM created don't get me wrong but I've never been a big fan over the idea that the vampires regurgitate when they eat human food so I've changed that to where when they do eat human food the venom in their mouths dissolves it- pretty much the same way you'd put Alka-Seltzer in water.

**Once Upon a Time:**

1.) In this story Emma and Neal are together as a couple.

2.) I still want the Charming family to be together so I'm basing their living arrangements off of the plans created back in November when I first started writing OUAT stories. It's a two story apartment with 3 bedrooms, two baths, a larger kitchen/dining area and a larger living room.


	2. Road Trip

**Chapter 1: Road Trip**

* * *

Edward held Bella's hand as he drove. Both Jacob and Renesmee were sleeping in the back seat. It was dead of night as had always been their plan when they drove in areas that had a lot of sun during the day.

Bella rubbed her finger over Edward's hand. She still could not get enough of the electricity she felt every time she touched him.

It had been two months since their stint with the Volturi. Life had been just about perfect. Jake's pack mostly hung out with the Cullen's on a daily basis. It was still so strange to have new members to Jake's pack other than the regular four, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Now Jake's pack had included a ten year old, Gordon, and two fourteen year olds, Bryce and Conner. The excitement wasn't lost on Seth, happy to no longer be the youngest in the pack.

Sam had a couple ten year olds in his pack too; Brady and Collin, but Seth had never felt a part of Sam.

Pack wise, Jake now had the largest pack in the community, bigger than Sam's.

A couple weeks ago it had been Edward to suggest going on a family road trip. It wouldn't be a conventional road trip since most of the driving would be done at night unless it was overcast and cloudy. Jacob could take Renesmee out and show her the sights and things during the days that were sunny.

Jake didn't want to leave his pack but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Renesmee so wherever she went so did he. He had coordinated with Sam and Leah over the legalities and who was to be left in charge of the Black pack with him gone.

The Cullen's were a bit sad that Edward and Bella would be leaving but they understood that the two of them were a separate family unit and that Jacob was a part of that unit.

Charlie had also been informed of their coming road trip and Bella promised that they would be back and that they would call often so he could talk to her and Renesmee.

Bella glanced behind her and smiled as Renesmee's head was on Jacob's shoulder.

She turned around. "We should probably stop somewhere,' Bella said. "Let them sleep in an actual bed for a change. I'm sure they're tired of these nightly drives."

"There's a town coming up ahead," Edward replied.

A few feet and they reached the town line. To the right was a sign.

"Storybrooke," said Bella. "I don't remember seeing this on the map."

"That's because it wasn't."

* * *

The town was eerily quiet. There weren't any hotels but they did find a bed and breakfast.

Jake stirred as he heard Edward and Bella open their doors. Edward went to the back, took off Renesmee's seat belt and picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

The family of four made their way inside and Edward rang the bell. They didn't have to wait long for two women to come downstairs. One of them was young and it wasn't hard to figure out that the older one was her grandmother.

"Can I help you," Granny asked taking her place behind the desk.

Bella smiled, "We'd like a room."

"And it's the four of you?"

"Yes."

Jacob could feel Ruby's eyes on him. He looked at her curiously as he couldn't ignore the dog smell coming off her. It was slightly different than what he was used to, somehow sweeter almost like a mixture of Renesmee's scent with his. Jacob kept his mouth shut about it. The last thing they needed, as was the case with every place they visited, was to draw attention to themselves.

"Now we have a square view and a forest view," said Granny.

Bella looked at Edward, "You choose," he said to her.

Bella returned to Granny, "Square is fine." Bella rubbed her daughter's back, "Ness might like a different view for a change."

"We do have an added fee for that view," said Granny.

"That's fine."

"And the name?"

"Edward and Bella Cullen."

"Okay and how long will you be staying?"

"Two days," said Edward.

Bella paid and Granny handed her two sets of keys which Bella placed in her pocket. Edward then gently passed Renesmee off to her.

"Get her to bed," he told his wife, "I'll get our stuff from the car." Edward placed a kiss on Bella's head and then on Renesmee's.

Renesmee stirred. "Mom, where are we?"

"We're just stopping for the night. Shh, go back to sleep."

"Cute little girl," said Ruby.

Bella smiled, "Thanks," she said walking up the stairs, Jacob closely following.


	3. Breakfast at Granny's

**Chapter 2: Breakfast at Granny's**

* * *

Bella stood near the window with Edward's arms wrapped around her. The curtains were closed but they could still see through the filament and cotton. It hadn't taken too long to get used to seeing though these eyes. Everything was so clear it was almost like seeing things in the day time only slightly better, the world seemed more alive, more vibrant. Their colors stood out even within the midst of all the darkness.

The morning was starting off cloudy. Edward had all ready checked the weather report and it would be like so for the next week. There would be no need to stay indoors while they were here.

They stayed this way for another fifteen minutes and then Renesmee started to wake up. Jake stirred in his bed as he could sense Renesmee get up.

Bella smiled, "There's my girl," she said going over to Renesmee. "How'd you sleep?"

Renesmee brought up her hand to Bella's face. She still preferred to show people what she was thinking. It had only been on this trip when they were around other people that she was vocal. She showed her mother some of the dreams and then went into other parts of her thoughts.

Bella looked at Edward and then back at her daughter, "I don't know we'll see. We have to make sure this town is safe first."

"What does she want," Jacob asked coming out from the bathroom in a new set of clothes. He wore some dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

Bella looked at Jake, "She wants to know if we can go hunting today."

"You guys running out all ready," Jake asked.

Edward shook his head, "We've got plenty and we could always get more if we need to."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She wants to hunt," said Bella. "She doesn't mind the donated blood but she wants it fresh."

Jake knelt down in front of Renesmee. "Come on Ness, you said you would at least give human food more of a chance." Renesmee touched Jacob's face. "Now I know that's not true. You've come to like some of it." She touched his face again. "Listen to your mom, we need to make sure this town is safe before we can start getting rid of whatever animals they have here and we need to make sure the woods are big enough." Jacob took Renesmee's hands in his. "Tell you what, why don't we at least try human food for a while? Once we figure out this place then we can go hunt and you can take down the biggest animal you find."

Both Jacob and Edward laughed at Renesmee's response.

"Uh," said Jake, "You might have to ask your parents' permission on that one but yes you have my permission to take down a bear if there are any."

Renesmee touched her mother's face. "Maybe we'll see but what do you think about that deal Jacob made?" Renesmee touched her face. "Okay good. Why don't you go change and we'll get ready to go. We saw a diner down the street."

* * *

The door to the diner chimed and the Cullen's walked in. They took a seat at one of the tables in the middle.

"Morning," Ruby said coming over to them. Jacob tried to hide the fact that he had smelled Ruby coming. "What can I get for you folks?"

"Just water for the two of us," said Edward.

"And for you guys?"

"Ness," said Jacob.

"French toast is fine," said Renesmee.

"You don't sound too thrilled about that," said Ruby. Renesmee shrugged. "Tell you what: Rico makes a mean set of pancakes with chocolate chips in them if all that sugar is okay with your mom."

"That's probably better," said Bella. "And some apple juice for her."

Ruby looked at Jacob, "And for you?"

"The French toast sounds good and you know what I'll take those chocolate pancakes too, apple juice as well."

Renesmee smiled at Jake. Maybe eating human food wouldn't be so bad if Jacob was going to be eating the same thing.

Ruby looked at Jacob curiously, "You sure you can eat all that?"

Edward laughed, "Trust me he can eat a lot more than that if we let him."

"Hey I can't help it if I have a quicker metabolism than you do stick boy," Jacob tossed back. "Maybe you should try to get some more meat on your bones."

"I'll get right on that."

Ruby smiled, "I'll be right back with your orders."

* * *

Another family came in and brought two tables together since there were five of them.

Henry leaned in and spoke softly, "Who are they?" he asked his parents and grandparents.

"Henry," said Emma, "not here."

Ruby dropped off the drinks at the near table and then came over to Emma and her family.

"Morning guys," she said to them. "Hot cocoa with cinnamon for you three and coffee for you boys?"

David smiled, "Do you even have to ask?"

They placed their orders for their food as well.

"I'll be right back."

"So what's the plan for today," Henry asked.

"There is no plan," said Emma. "You are going to school."

"Mom,"

"Don't mom me, you've missed enough school as it is and I'm not doing a good job at the mom thing by enforcing that. You're going to school and hey Mary Margaret is going with you."

Henry looked up at his grandmother. "You are?"

Mary Margaret took a deep breath, "Yeah. We've all kind of had a rough time these past few weeks. I thought getting back into the classroom might be a good thing for a while."

"I guess school won't be that bad then."

"Good man," said Neal.

* * *

Henry smiled at his dad and the family went into some light conversation. The boy remained quiet but every now and then he couldn't help but glance behind him. Two of the adults, at least he thought they were adults even though they didn't look it, were pale white. He had never seen people that white before. It wasn't so much as a turn off but in their own weird way they seemed almost magical. The other guy had a light brown complexion and was pretty muscular. Henry shuddered at the thought of whoever got in his way but it was the girl that mystified him the most. She looked like her parents but her skin wasn't as pale as theirs.

Renesmee turned and smiled at Henry. Henry smiled back. He didn't know who she was or why the girl and her family were here but there was something about her. His mind started to wander, thinking that maybe she was from another world. No one ever came to Storybrooke without having some kind of connection to his book or some other land.

"Come on kid finish up," said Emma. "Don't want to be late."


	4. These Strangers in Storybrooke

**Chapter 3: These Strangers in Storybrooke**

* * *

"I like this place," Renesmee said aloud, speaking because they were in public vicinity.

Bella looked up at her. Her daughter was sitting on top of Jacob's shoulders as they walked.

"Me too," said Bella. "It kind of reminds me of Forks."

The four of them spent hours on end exploring the town, going from shop to shop. Eventually they found themselves heading toward the woods. They were a lot thicker than they had anticipated. At one point, with no one in nearby, Edward had and Bella had done a complete sweep of the woods to get a feel for the distance.

What amazed them was how much woods could be in one given area as small as Storybrooke was, almost like it was its own community separated from the rest of the state and the rest of the country. The same could be said for Forks too though.

Not having a clear destination, the four of them made their way to the elementary school. Kids were all ready getting out for the day.

Renesmee's eyes landed on the brown haired boy she had seen earlier in the diner. The blonde headed woman she saw him with was waiting.

"Hey kid," said Emma, "You ready to go?"

"Yup. You didn't have to pick me up you know, I'm used to taking the bus."

"I know you are but I wanted to. I never really get the chance to pick you up from school. I've walked you to school what once and the rest of the time it's only to the bus stop?"

"You're really getting into this whole mom thing aren't you?"

Emma smiled at Henry, "I'm trying to kid. Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She said she had a faculty meeting and that she'd just meet us at home."

"Sounds good then."

* * *

Renesmee placed a hand on Jacob's face. Before he could react to what Renesmee wanted Edward reached over and placed Renesmee on the ground.

Bella looked over at Edward. Clearly all of them had noticed Renesmee's demeanor change.

"Hey Renesmee," said Bella, "Why don't you and Jacob go for a ride in the woods?"

Renesmee looked up, smiling. "Really," she said only too excited to ride her wolf.

"Yeah, you guys just make sure things are clear before Jacob phases okay?"

"Okay."

Renesmee began running, holding Jacob's hand as she did so to drag him along.

"You okay," Bella asked placing her hand on Edward's chest. "What is it?"

"Renesmee's self doubt," he replied. "She wants to be normal. She wants to be in school like other kids her age."

"Since when has our daughter had self doubt like that?"

"Since we started this road trip." Edward shook his head. "I don't know maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"Edward, we can't keep her from the world."

"We've just lived in secret for so long that it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Maybe to us but she is part human. We can't forget that. Maybe it's time we think about exploring that side of her. It works for Jacob right?"

"Since when have you become an optimist?"

"Since the moment I found out I was pregnant with our daughter."

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too. Come on let's go find our girl and our dog."

Edward pulled back, "You go and do me a favor and tell Jacob to come back here."

"What are you going to do?"

Edward smiled, "Something for our daughter."

* * *

Later that evening it was only Bella who had dinner with Renesmee at Granny's. Jacob and Edward had gone off to do a few things but promised that they would meet up in their room at the B&B.

Now Bella sat on the bed with her daughter in front of her, gently brushing her hair. Renesmee had all ready gotten into the pajama's for the night. She turned and looked at her mother placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. What they're doing is taking longer than expected," Bella replied. She smiled as her daughter asked her a question, "Now I can't tell you that, it's a surprise. Don't worry you'll like it, I promise."

Bella took her daughter's hands in hers, "Renesmee talk to me, what's going on? Your dad tells me you're having some self doubts. You want to be normal don't you?"

Renesmee nodded.

"You know your dad and Jacob and I want you to be happy right?"

"Yeah," Renesmee answered.

"So tell me beautiful, what will make you happy?"

"I saw that kid in the restaurant and then when we passed by the school I saw all of those kids happy and having fun."

"You have fun though don't you?"

"Sure but it's not the same."

"I know."

"I don't want to be homeschooled anymore, if that's what I even am. Daddy went to school, and Jacob, and you. I want that too and I want to do that here. I like it here."

"I like it here too and you know what, you're right."

Renesmee looked up at her mom with a glimmer of hope, "I am?"

"Absolutely. Renesmee, your dad and I talked and we know we can't keep you from the world forever. You're growing at a normal human pace now so school might not be such a bad thing. And it might be fun. We're your parents so we just worry but as long as you don't do anything special you should be okay. You have to act human."

Renesmee placed her hand up. "Yes like Jacob," said Bella. "And yes like I used to also."

Bella's eyes diverted to the door. She had gotten used to Jacob's smell since becoming a vampire and it didn't stink as bad as it used to before but because of his smell it was always easy to determine where he was because of how strong the stench was.

Jake was the first through the door followed shortly by Edward.

Renesmee made a bound into her father's arms and touched his face.

"I can't tell you that," said Edward, "because it's a surprise Renesmee."

Jacob reached out his arms, "Come on Ness, let your dad pack and then we'll get going."

When Renesmee was in his arms she touched his face, "We're going to-,"

"Jacob," said Bella, "Don't you dare tell her."

"Yeah but-,"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know you want to give her everything she wants but you can't ruin everything for her either."

"Fine," Jacob said with a sigh. He turned his attention back to Renesmee, "Trust me you'll like it, I promise."

* * *

"Come on Henry, put your book away," Emma said to the boy.

"I'm just trying to figure them out."

"There's nothing to figure out."

"They're strangers so yes there is."

"Henry we don't know all of the people in Storybrooke or even the people who weren't here at the time of the curse."

"But if they're passing through then that's bad."

Emma couldn't argue with Henry on that.

A few months ago a guy by the name of Greg Mendel had come into town. He was a regular outsider from this world and had just about exposed their world in Storybrooke f it had not been for quick witted minds. Emma hated how it had been Gold to take care of the problem and she had tried to find other ways of dealing with it but in the end what Gold had done was the safest option for all of them. With magic he had erased Greg's memory so much as burning all trace evidence of him ever being here and then using the well he had sent Greg to some other land. People went missing across the country all the time.

It had been Emma who had the job of tracking down the 'her' in his phone. She found her, Greg's girlfriend, living in Chicago. During the meeting she told the woman that Greg's injuries had been more severe than originally thought and that he had died of internal bleeding. The woman asked if she would be seeing Greg's body but Emma declined saying that before his death Greg had filled out a last will and that he had wanted to be cremated. The woman smiled sadly and nodded saying that Greg had always talked about that kind thing but had never gotten around filling out the paper work. She then asked for the ashes and Emma told her she didn't have them with her but that she would send them to her as soon as she was able.

"I'll look into them Henry. And you're right we can't have people coming into our town. After the whole Greg incident it's just too big of a risk."

"I might be able to help with that," said Mary Margaret.

Emma looked at her mother curiously, "How?"

* * *

"Okay beautiful," Bella said holding one of Renesmee's hands. Her other hand was covering her eyes. "You can open them now."

Renesmee removed her hand from her eyes. Several feet in front of her was a three story log house. It was quite similar to the house that their cousins in Denali had only this one had a cabin feel mixed with something more modern to still match most of the houses in the town. There were no houses for miles and this one had plenty of woods that surrounded it.

Bella smiled, "Wanna go see your room?" Renesmee reached up. "Yeah this is our house now. We figured if you're going to go to school we needed something more permanent." Renesmee touched Bella's face and Bella could see her daughter's excitement.

Bella then sighed in annoyance, "Yes Jacob gets his own room too."

Renesmee smiled grateful that Jacob had his own room. He didn't at the cottage or the Cullen house even though he spent a lot of time there.

"Come on honey," said Bella, "Let's go inside."

The family of four made their way in.


	5. First Day of School

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

* * *

"Class," Mary Margaret began, "This is Ness Cullen, she's new here and going to be joining us. I'd like it if you all could make her feel welcome."

Mary Margaret looked for an empty seat she suppressed a sigh as the only desks that that were available were where Henry was sitting by himself, the three other desks around him unoccupied. That had not been her intent.

For as long as Mary Margaret could remember pre-curse all the seats had been filled so when Henry entered her class, another set of desks were added and Henry was left sitting alone.

"Ness, why don't you go take one of the seats next to Henry okay?"

Renesmee nodded and she took the desk diagonally across from the boy she had seen in the diner.

Henry smiled, "I'm Henry," he said to her.

Renesmee looked up and smiled a little, still quite shy. "I'm Renesmee."

"I've never heard that name before." Renesmee just shrugged. "It's pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"Sorry my grams put you over here. I don't think she planned that."

Renesmee glanced at Miss Blanchard and then turned back to Henry. "That's your grandmother? I thought she was your mom. You look like her."

Henry smiled glad that people noticed the similarities. "I saw you in the diner for breakfast the other day."

"I saw you too. Do you go there a lot?"

"All the time," Henry replied. "We're kind of family with the owners."

Before Henry could talk more Mary Margaret had the class begin a science lesson. Today they were studying ecosystems.

"We can't really talk now," said Henry, "but do you want to hang out at lunch?"

Renesmee's mind thought quickly before Henry could notice. Lunch. Jacob had told her about that time at school. It would require eating human food. For a long time Renesmee had been used to her vampire diet. It had only been within the past few weeks, really within the past couple of days, that she was learning how her human system worked.

Renesmee smiled at Henry, grateful that she wouldn't be one of those odd kids sitting alone.

"That sounds nice," she said to Henry.

Henry smiled.

* * *

Renesmee sat with Henry outside at one of the tables outside. Some kids were running around having finished theirs but Henry was taking his time.

"So what made you come to Storybrooke?"

Renesmee looked away from Henry, she liked talking to him but she was starting to get nervous.

"Sorry," said Henry. "I just don't usually get to talk with kids my own age."

"It's okay, I don't either."

"Really?"

Renesmee nodded, "I was home schooled."

"Did you like that?"

Renesmee nodded again this time with a smile. "It's pretty fun, my family is really smart and I always spend time with my uncle and his family too."

Renesmee was surprised she was talking this much to Henry and verbally talking not just communicating through her touch. It was easy talking to him. Renesmee figured that was because he was special. She didn't know how but like her own family she could sense something different about Henry.

"So do you like it here?" Henry asked.

Renesmee nodded, "I think that's why my parents let me come to school here. They want me to be happy, my uncle too."

"Your uncle, he's that big muscular guy right?"

Again Renesmee nodded. "He's not really my uncle, more of an older brother."

"That must be really cool. I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child."

"I'm kind of an only child too, at least in terms of my own parents but they see Jacob as a son which is nice."

"How old are they?"

"Jacob's twenty-five and my parents are twenty eight."

Henry smiled, "Mine are too, well my mom is anyways. She had me when she was eighteen."

"Mine did too," Renesmee said with a smile happy that they both had something in common.

The two continued to talk for a little while longer until the final bell rang and then they headed back to class.

* * *

Jacob smiled as he waited for Renesmee. She stopped and said 'bye' to a kid who was getting on the bus and then she waved to, what he guessed was one of the teachers.

"Jacob!" she said with a smile as she began skipping toward him. He then lowered himself so Renesmee could jump softly into his arms. He wasn't about to let her jump an added two feet in the air for their synchronized movement. That would just freak people out.

"Hey beautiful," he said to her. He then motioned to the bus that was leaving, "Wasn't that the kid who was looking at you at the diner yesterday?" Renesmee nodded, "I don't have to be worried about him do I?"

Renesmee tapped Jacob lightly and he laughed. She placed a hand to his face as the two began.

"Yeah," said Jacob, "So much for an overcast day. You're mom and dad will pick you up tomorrow." Renesmee touched his face. "What kind of question is that, of course I'll come," he replied. "So how was your first day?" Renesmee touched Jacob's face and he laughed, "Okay sure you can tell me all about it when we get home."


	6. Different

**Chapter 5: Different**

* * *

Henry flipped through his book as he sat at the dinner table.

"What are you looking for kid," Emma asked.

"Renesmee," Henry replied.

"Who?"

"Ness," Henry corrected reverting to the name his grandmother had used, "That new girl in my class."

"Didn't you just do that the other day?" Henry only shrugged. "Maybe she's not apart the Enchanted Forest."

Henry looked up. "Like Dr. Whale?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's from here. I don't think there's a mystery to be solved here Henry."

"There could be."

Emma sighed and took a seat. It was just like her son to turn to answers in his book.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because she talked to me."

"And you think that makes her different?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't expect you to get it."

Emma could tell there was something bothering her son.

"How can I if I don't know what's going on?"

"You don't know what it was like before you got here."

"No I suppose I don't. We haven't really talked about it. Do you want to now?"

Henry nodded. "I started noticing I was different when I was five. I never had any of the same friends and I was always moving grade levels but no one else did. I thought it was weird. I tried to talk to my mom about it but she would just tell me I was smarter than everyone else or she would get mad sometimes and say there was nothing going on. That's when she made me start seeing Archie."

Emma looked at her son. She had no idea that Henry had gone through that. He hadn't been over dramatizing when he had told her that his life sucked on the second day of knowing him. Henry had been brought to Storybrooke when he was three weeks old and had been the only one to grow normally in a town that never aged.

Babies remained babies while he grew up. Kids stayed in the same grade levels while he moved on. Time didn't start moving until she arrived which meant that Henry had lived most days on repeat. It was like a child wishing it to be Christmas every day. Emma had seen those types of movies so she understood slightly at how annoying that must have been after a while.

To realize her son had grown up with that kind of lifestyle and not the kind of life she had wanted for him pained her to no end.

Emma placed a hand on Henry's arm.

"I am so sorry Henry," she said to him.

"It's not your fault. You were just trying to do what was best for me. Things may have been bad but I was meant to be here otherwise who else would have brought you to Storybrooke?"

Emma shook her head in amazement. Sometimes Henry was wiser than she gave him credit for and that often surprised her.

"Still." Emma glanced at the book, "So what does this have to do with Renesmee?"

"I've never had anyone my age talk to me before. And before the curse was broken some of the kids that did talk to me always talked about the same thing every day so I stopped listening and started sitting by myself."

Emma nodded. "So that's why you were kind of a loner." Henry looked at his mother. "When you went missing I asked Regina to check with your friends. She said you didn't really have any. Now it makes sense. So this girl, she talked to you as if nothing?"

"Well she was kind of shy. It's just weird that's all."

"I know. It's not something you're used to but Henry that doesn't mean she's different."

"Maybe," he said not really believing. "She just seems different somehow, like she doesn't belong here. Like me."

"Hey you belong here now."

"Were you able to find anything about them?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"There wouldn't be. People from other worlds are good at covering their tracks."

Emma looked at her son and he just smiled.

* * *

Edward placed a cup of blood on the kitchen table in front of Renesmee along with regular human food that consisted of a chicken drumstick and rice.

"Do I have to eat it," Renesmee asked.

"Not if you don't want to," Jacob said all ready on his second serving.

Bella gave Jacob a disapproving look and turned to her daughter, "You're never going to get used to human food unless you don't try it."

"I don't like human food."

Bella took a seat near her daughter. "Renesmee, please," she said.

Edward took a seat at the table too.

"I don't think it's all that bad," he said. "I used to make this for your mom when she was pregnant with you."

Renesmee looked at her father. "You did?"

"Mhm, that and omelets. How many egg cartons did you go through on the island?"

Bella laughed, "Don't remind me."

Jacob looked from Edward to Bella not really getting the joke.

Bella turned to her daughter, "Sweetie just try to see your human side as a muscle or like Jake's phasing. If he doesn't phase for a long while he'll start to age again. In your case if you don't use your human side it will never get strong and it won't be used to human things. You're special Renesmee, half vampire but also half human. You can't ever forget that." Bella sighed because the next part of her talk bothered her, "And Jacob's half human too not just half wolf. You don't have to choose between one or the other. You are both."

Renesmee toyed with her spoon.

"And hey," said Jake, "Henry eats human food too."

Renesmee sighed, "Fine," she said taking a small bite of her chicken but not really liking it.

"Who's Henry," Bella asked.

"That kid we saw at the diner the other day," said Jake.

"He's in my class," said Renesmee.

"You made a friend," Edward said sounding impressed and happy for his daughter.

Renesmee nodded, "And Jacob's jealous."

Edward quickly turned on Jacob and Jacob placed his hands up. "Woah not like that. Over protective is more the correct term."

Jacob remained silent but he spoke to Edward through his mind. _'I swear I didn't mean it like that. If Renesmee wants a personal life then I'm fine with that.'_

"She's ten," Edward said out loud.

_'Oh come on,'_ Jake continued silently, _'You can't say you didn't have a crush at that age or is that ancient history for you?' Jake saw the way Edward looked at him. 'Look all I'm saying is I want Ness to be happy. I'm not threatened by another ten year old. In fact it's nice she has a friend outside of the family. I know she loves us all but like you said she is ten so I'm sure it's nice to have someone her age to talk to. I mean it's not like she could talk to Claire since she's only three.'_

Bella placed a hand on Edwards. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Edward. "Jacob just had a point that's all." He turned to Renesmee. "It's nice that you have a friend Renesmee. Just be careful with what you tell him okay? No one can find out what we are."

"But what if he's special too?"

"Why would you think that," asked Jacob.

"He just seems different that's all. And his grandma is the same age as his mom."

Bella and Edward only looked at each other. It was Jacob who asked Bella's silent question.

_'If she's right what kind of town did we stumble into?'_

Edward only shrugged.


	7. Afternoon with the Cullen's

**Chapter 6: Afternoon with the Cullen's**

* * *

A few days later Renesmee sat at the table doing some homework. Though she could do it fairly quickly she was practicing on doing it slow even though she all ready knew the answers. It was part of the human charade. Edward was helping her with that. For one hundred years he had perfected being human. Bella had been working on it the past year since her transformation and had become a natural at it.

"Hey mom," said Renesmee. She was working at using her regular voice more often too. "Do you think we can invite Henry and his family over this weekend?"

Bella looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Sure," Bella replied. "We can do that."

Jake looked at Renesmee. "You've been spending a lot of time with him at school."

"He's the only one who likes me," she replied.

"Likes as in like-like," Jake teased.

Edward shook his head. "Don't get territorial mongrel. It's not that way at all. They seem to have an understanding that's all."

"How do you know," Jake asked.

"I read minds and you're questioning me?"

"Have you read the kids' mind?"

"It's been sunny so I haven't gotten out much."

_'What no night stake outs?'_ Jake thought.

Edward shook his head 'no'. And he was being honest. Henry was Renesmee's friend and he wasn't about to betray her trust by being an overly overprotective parent.

"So how do you know they have an understanding?"

"I've been studying people longer than you've been alive, Jacob. Just because I haven't read Henry's mind doesn't mean I don't have an idea. Renesmee show Jacob some of your memories of Henry since he clearly doesn't believe me."

Renesmee just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She got up and touched Jacob's face.

In their collective minds Jacob saw her memories from school. A majority of them were her and Henry. They would spend their time outside of class either before school, during lunch, or sometimes after school talking or reading comic books, more his thing it seemed but Renesmee seemed genuinely interested. They would sometimes be with Mrs. Nolan as they helped put feed in bird feeders. Ness watched in amazement at how easily the birds would come to Mrs. Nolan. Renesmee would watch and then mimic in hopes the birds would come to her which they did. She held a yellow warbler gently and Henry would then smile. Renesmee would let him touch the bird before releasing it. Mrs. Nolan too seemed to take a liking to Renesmee. How could anyone not? She was amazing.

Jacob continued his focus on the memories. In all of them Henry never looked like a boy with a crush. Instead it was more a look that Jacob recognized in himself when he was around Bella before developing a crush on her and after he had met his own soul mate; two best friends who understood each other without complication.

Renesmee took her hand back.

"Sorry Ness," said Jake. "Shouldn't have doubted you," he said with a smile.

Renesmee shrugged. "It's okay, he's a ten year old boy and so are you. Makes sense you would think that way."

Bella and Edward laughed.

Jake placed a hand to his chest, "Ouch," he said laughing. Renesmee smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place Henry," Emma asked as they stood outside a modern cabin-like house.

They had taken Mary Margaret's jeep so that all five of them could ride together. Emma looked around. They were surrounded by deep forest and if you didn't know what path to take one might not be able to find the house. Emma shrugged off her investigative instincts to know why that was.

_'They've probably got something to hide,'_ she thought.

Emma quickly put that thought away.

"I followed Renesmee's directions," said Henry.

Though the Cullen's knew their visitors had arrived they waited to hear the knock which didn't take long. Jacob and Edward went out to the back to begin working the grill.

Renesmee was quick, for normal human speed, to go to the door and open it.

"Hey Henry," she said to him.

Henry was in front followed closely by his parents and grandparents.

"Hi Ness," he replied with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Nolan," Renesmee said to her teacher.

"Hello Ness," Mary Margaret replied with a smile.

Renesmee looked behind her, "Mom can I let them in?"

"Of course Renesmee," Bella called from an unseen part of the house.

Renesmee smiled and let Henry and his family inside just as Bella came around the corner.

"Nice place," Neal said to Bella.

She smiled, "Thanks. I'm Bella, Renesmee's mom."

She looked at the boy, "You must be Henry." He nodded. "Renesmee talks about you a lot."

Henry smiled.

"Emma Swan, I'm Henry's mom" said Emma.

Bella smiled a little surprised at the last name. She said nothing about it though.

"This is Neal Cassidy, my boyfriend and Henry's father." She then looked to David and Mary Margaret. "And these are my parents, David and Mary Margaret."

Emma knew she couldn't lie. It would have been easy to but Henry had all ready told Ness that Mary Margaret was his grandmother.

"Hi," said Bella.

Emma studied Bella for a moment wondering if the woman would say anything in regards to the age thing she shared with Mary Margaret but she didn't which was surprising.

"My husband's out back," said Bella. "I hope steaks and hot dogs are okay."

"Sounds perfect," said Mary Margaret. She held out a tray, "Oh Henry helped me bake these, chocolate chip cookies."

Bella took the tray, "Oh thanks you didn't have to do that." She motioned to the back door, "Shall we?"

They all smiled and started following Bella.

"Wanna go hang out in my room," Renesmee asked Henry.

"Sure," said Henry, "Mom can I?"

Emma smiled at her son, "Go on we'll be here."

Renesmee and Henry raced upstairs while the adults made their way to the backyard.

* * *

There was a large wooden deck with a grill and table off to the side and a lounging table area to the far left along with a small dark wooden fence that wrapped around the area. Beyond the deck was a lot of empty space and the trees went beyond the line.

Bella walked over to Edward who stood at the grill, Jacob standing nearby. She placed a hand on his back.

Jacob was quick to get defensive. "Where's Ness," he asked.

"Would you relax," Bella said to him, "She's upstairs with Henry. Hon," she said to Edward.

Edward turned and smiled at Bella and then looked over to see their newly arrived guests. He turned to his left.

"Take over will ya Jacob?"

_'The dog grilling the dog nice,'_ Jacob thought.

Edward just smirked and turned his attention to his guests.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband."

They went around with the introductions. Jacob seemed slightly distracted. He kept looking up at the second floor.

"I should probably-," he began.

Bella gave him a sharp look, "Stay put. She's fine. You put up with her gone eight hours a day."

"That's different," he said.

"Jacob, she's fine." Bella turned to the others who had taken some of the seats on the deck. "Why don't you go get us some drinks or something."

"Fine but then can I-,"

"No," Edward and Bella said in unison.

Edward looked at him, "Jacob you promised remember?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to like it,"

"Do you ever?"

"I'll give you a hand," David said standing up.

"Sure," Jake replied.

"Jacob," said Edward, "Don't."

Jacob only nodded as he went inside with David following. Bella gave Edward a glance and he just nodded. She then went and took a seat with Emma, Neal, and Mary Margaret.

"Sorry," she said to them. "Jacob can be slightly over protective of her sometimes. This is kind of Renesmee's first time being in school and away from family."

"That's right," said Mary Margaret, "Henry said she used to be home schooled. That must be strange for you guys, not having her around all the time."

"It is," said Bella, "But if it makes her happy then that's all we can really ask for."

* * *

"So do you like fairytales," Henry asked Renesmee as they were in her room.

There was some pink in the room but it wasn't as excessive or extravagant as her room back in Forks. The colors here had more of an earthy tone in browns and greens. A mural had been painted along one of the walls that showcased the beach at La Push. To the far right of the mural near some painted trees was a set of painted wolves, the large brown one followed by some lighter ones standing behind him.

There was a far window that spread out to the east of the woods.

The two of them each had pads of paper and were drawing among other things. They now sat cross-legged on the floor.

Renesmee shook her head, "I've never read them."

Henry's jaw dropped, "How can you not have read fairytales?"

She shrugged, "Never had the patience for them I guess."

"So you don't read comics and you don't read fairytales, what do you read?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Try me," Henry said with a smile.

Renesmee looked at Henry. She wondered if he was the kind of kid who would laugh or think it was stupid but in some weird way she trusted him.

"I like the older stuff like Shakespeare and Tolstoy and Robert Frost."

"You actually understand that?"

"Some of it," Renesmee lied slightly. She understood all of it. Her mind was equal to her father's just about. "My family is well versed." Henry remained silent. "Why aren't you laughing at me or something? Don't you think it's weird?"

Henry placed his hands in his lap and then his head in his hands, studying her.

"Not really," he said. "I'm used to weird stuff." He moved his position. "Can I show you something anyways?"

Renesmee nodded and Henry got up going to his backpack which was on her bed. He pulled out a thick burgundy book with the title 'Once Upon a Time' on it and brought it to Renesmee.

"Consider this your introduction to fairytales," the boy said with a smile. "It's not as complex as Shakespeare but it's a good read."

Renesmee began flipping through some of the pages. She skimmed through stories of Snow White and Prince Charming but the images of those stayed with her. She found herself being genuinely amazed and not just pretending. Not that she did with Henry. She found him fascinating in general. She had never met someone normal before. It was nice to know someone outside of family and in a lot of ways despite the secrets she kept he seemed to understand what it was like to be alone, to be different.

"This is pretty cool," Renesmee said after a time. She stopped when she came to the Red Riding Hood story. Renesmee took her time with it and was surprised when she came to the end of the story to discover that Red was actually the wolf. "She's a werewolf," Renesmee said.

"Pretty cool hu," Henry replied with a smile.

"I like werewolves."

"I thought you said you didn't read fairytales."

Renesmee handed Henry the book. "I don't but I grew up around Native American legends."

Renesmee got up and went to her bookshelf where she pulled out a thin book that held several different tribal legends. She handed it to Henry and flipped a few pages in to where she came across the Quileute legend of how they came to be.

"Who are the cold ones?" Henry asked.

"They're natural enemies of the people. They turned into wolves to protect their tribe. The legend has changed a lot though. They're not enemies anymore. They became friends."

Henry looked at Renesmee, "Do you believe in that stuff?"

Renesmee gave the same look to Henry, "Do you believe in fairytales?"

Before either one of them could answer the others question there was a knock on the open door. Jake stood there trying not to seem like he disapproved.

"Hey guys, the food is ready." He got on his knees, "Climb on gorgeous," he said to her.

Renesmee skipped as she made her way onto Jacob's back. And Henry began walking to the door, the two of them leaving the books behind.

* * *

The adults turned as the door opened and Henry came outside along with Renesmee who was riding on Jacob's back.

"There you guys are," said Emma.

They watched as she placed a hand on his face. To them it was a meaningless touch. Jacob got on his knees to let Renesmee off.

"What have you two been up to?" Emma asked.

Henry and Renesmee took a seat at the table as Mary Margaret, Bella and Edward helped to serve the food. It didn't take long till all nine of them were seated.

"Just reading," said Henry. "I showed Renesmee my book. Can you believe she's never read any fairytale stories!"

"Never," said Emma finding that hard to believe.

"That's kind of my fault," Bella chimed in, "I've always been a bit old fashioned when it comes to reading and with Renesmee being home school it just made sense to bring her up on those."

"Or the tribal legends," Jacob added.

Neal looked at Renesmee, "We didn't know she was-,"

"She's not," said Edward slightly taking Neal's thought away from him and making it his own. "But we live near the reservation and with Jacob practically part of the family it just seemed to make sense that Ness knows his culture as well."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Well you've done an amazing job with her. She's so bright, so articulate, once you get passed the shyness."

Edward took Bella's hand and smiled, "Thank you."

"So Ness," said Emma, "What did you think of the stories in Henry's book?"

"I liked them especially the one with the werewolf."

"What werewolf," Jacob asked feeling slightly jealous that Renesmee had found a new wolf to like.

"Red Riding Hood," said Renesmee. "She turns into a werewolf like the tribal ones."

"Well not exactly," said Edward. "She's more a child of the moon than the tribal wolves."

_'I thought those were near extinction,'_ Jacob thought.

Edward shrugged, "It's just a story."

_'Yeah,'_ Jacob thought, _'Says the bloodsucker.'_

"They're not just stories," said Renesmee. "And Ruby is the werewolf."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and Emma looked at her parents. Henry didn't seem to mind that Renesmee had caught on to their secret, grateful to have another friend his age that he could talk to about this stuff, someone that actually believed him and didn't think he was crazy.

_'If she's right,'_ Jacob thought, _'It would explain that wolf smell I get when I'm around her.'_

Edward shook his head though knowing Jake was more than right.

"Honey, sure they are," said Bella though by the look on Edward's face she knew that Renesmee was right.

"But Mr. Nolan has the same scar as Prince Charming."

David just laughed.

Bella shifted in her seat. "I'm sure it's nothing. Many people have scars," said Bella thinking back to her own bite mark from James.

"In the exact same place?" Renesmee asked.

Slowly the tensions began to boil on the deck.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," said Jacob.

Renesmee scowled at him. "You're always telling me not to believe in coincidences."

"You're gonna fight me on this now," Jacob shot back.

Edward placed up his hand, "Hey no one is fighting." He looked at Jacob and Bella. "Can I talk to you two inside for a minute?"

The three of them got up and the other family was left wondering what was going on.

* * *

The three walked into the study and closed the door to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Renesmee's getting too close," said Edward. "She told Henry about the wolf legends."

"So," said Jacob, "It's not like he'd believe them. All kids hear those kinds of stories."

"This kid does," said Edward. "He doesn't just believe it he knows it to be true. He has his own connection to the unexplained. Those fairytales he showed her, they are real. I've read their minds. It's all true."

"That can't be," said Bella.

"You're doubting me," Edward said sounding surprised.

"No," said Bella, "I just meant- I mean we're talking about fairytales: Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, it sounds ridiculous."

"Anymore ridiculous than us," asked Edward. "We all want Renesmee to be happy but we have to think about what that really means. We can't have these strangers come into our lives and risk exposure."

Jacob crossed his arms, "Do you think they really would, expose us I mean?" Edward and Bella looked at him, "Look I no more approved when we started to hear Ness tell Henry the story than you guys did but if his own stories are true I doubt they would risk anymore exposure than us."

"You have a point," said Edward. "They've been weary since we got here because of their own secrets."

"Why didn't you say anything," said Bella.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah well that's changed."

Edward took a breath. "I think it's time we consider moving."

"But we just got here," said Jacob. "And if Renesmee is-,"

Edward shook his head, "I'm not getting into your weird wolf thing Jacob. If we stay it's only putting everyone at risk. It would be better for us and for them if we just left."

"No," Renesmee said standing at the door way. They hadn't heard her sneak in.

Bella looked at her husband and friend and went and knelt in front of Renesmee. "Honey we might not have a choice."

"Yes we do," Renesmee shouted. "We can stay. We can get along with each other like daddy did with Jacob and Sam."

"Honey that's different," said Bella.

"No it's not. It's exactly the same. I'm not moving," said Renesmee, "I like Storybrooke!" she said storming outside.

* * *

"Ness everything okay," Mary Margaret asked when she saw the little girl come outside in a rage off into the woods.

Mary Margaret got up about to follow her.

"Renesmee," Bella called out.

"I got it," said Jacob.

Edward looked at Jacob and then his eyes widened, "Jacob don't!"

It was too late though. Before Jacob could even give it a second thought Henry and his family watched in surprise as Jacob took a step on the deck and then leaped over the small wooden fence, phasing midway as he turned into a gigantic rustic wolf, much larger than Ruby was. Compared to her he was a giant.

Edward and Bella made their way onto the deck as they watched Renesmee and Jacob go deeper into the woods. Jacob was fast but Renesmee continued to get faster every day.

If headaches were possible Edward would have felt it as he could hear five sets of jumbled thoughts to his left. He looked at Bella and they both turned to their guests, fear crossing all of their faces.


	8. Who We Are

**Chapter 7: Who We Are**

* * *

Henry thought back to the mural in Renesmee's room. The wolf he had seen there had been the same wolf he now saw chase Renesmee into the woods. His eyes widened in wonder.

"I knew it," he said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had begun to take place. "That story in Renesmee's book, it was real. And you're the cold ones!" he said to Edward and Bella.

Edward looked to his wife. He shook his head, "Bella-," he whispered.

She looked at him. "What's the harm anymore Edward, Jacob all ready let the dog lose after we told him not to."

"You know what this means," he said to her. "We've never had this problem before. Ever."

"We've never had a pet in the family either," she said to him.

Edward sighed but said nothing more.

Bella tuned to Henry and smiled, "Renesmee was right about you, you are different. You're a lot smarter than we thought to."

"So it's true," said Henry though knowing full well that it was.

Edward sighed again but he turned to Henry's parents and grandparents who had been standing since Jacob's transformation. "We know your stories are too," he said to them.

"How do you know they're not just that," asked Emma, "Stories?"

"My husband's very adept at reading people," said Bella.

Henry looked at Edward and Bella curiously like he often did with new people he met. "So what exactly are you?"

"Henry!" said Mary Margaret. "That's probably a little inappropriate."

Bella just smiled, "Let's just stick with the cold ones. It's safer that way."

"What do you mean safer," asked David.

Edward took the question, "Our kind has rules, a kind of monarchy of sorts."

"So if you found us," said Emma feeling threatened, "Then so could anyone else, those people that rule over you."

"I don't know," said Edward. "Maybe. We're very sorry about this, we had no intention of this happening. We only wanted Renesmee to be happy, to live a normal life."

Bella hung her head, "That's never gonna be possible for her though is it," she asked him. Edward placed an arm around her.

"How did you find us," Mary Margaret asked. "This place isn't listed on any maps unless you're looking for it."

"Like Greg Mendell," Edward asked. "Sorry," he said when he registered the look on their faces, wondering how he knew that name. "Your thoughts are kind of loud. That's what you're afraid of isn't it, that we would somehow come in and expose this place?"

"Um, yeah," said Emma, "Wait so you can read minds?"

"Some of our kind has special gifts," Edward said not elaborating. "Look we had no intention of coming here. We didn't know this place existed until we got here. We thought it would be safe. Out of the way, no direct contact. Other than with Renesmee being in school we thought we could live here without complication. We didn't mean to disrupt that for you so we'll leave. I don't think this situation needs to be harder on anyone than it's all ready become. We just ask that you keep our secret, we keep yours and we all go about our lives."

"But you can't leave," Henry said.

"Henry," said Emma. "Edward's right, it would be best for everyone."

"But don't Renesmee and I matter?"

"Of course you guys matter," said Emma.

"Then why can't she stay?" Henry asked. "She's the first person I could talk to, the first friend I've ever had." He looked at Edward, "Please Mr. Cullen, you can't take her away."

"Henry," said Neal, "You could always write each other, e-mail."

"It's not the same," he said looking at his parents, "You two were used to being alone when you grew up and I have gotten used to it too but I finally found someone my own age that I can talk to and that doesn't think I'm crazy. It's like that for Renesmee too."

* * *

Before Bella or Edward could comment on Henry's pain Edward looked to the woods.

"They're coming back," he said.

Sure enough Jacob emerged dressed only in a pair of cut jeans with Renesmee's hand in his.

"No one's going anywhere, right guys," Jacob said with that big grin of his.

Edward walked off the deck and toward them. "Renesmee go to your room, I need to talk to Jacob for a minute."

"Why can't I stay with him," Renesmee asked.

"Now Renesmee," Edward said.

"Renesmee listen to your dad," said Bella. "And you might want to take Henry with you."

Renesmee walked to the deck and toward the door. "No kids allowed," Renesmee gripped, "I'm gonna hear it all anyways," she said with a sigh.

Henry looked at his mom who only nodded to him so he followed Renesmee inside.

"You don't have to look so pissed you know," Jacob said to Edward.

"Oh I think I do."

"You really want to do this now, Edward we have company."

"The secrets are out," said Edward, "You made sure of that didn't you?"

Jacob took a step back and crossed his arms, "Ness likes it here, I was just-,"

"Giving her what she wanted like always," Edward said raising his voice. "Do you have any idea how much that stupid wolf thing of yours can costs us? What if Renesmee had liked some other town, something less private would you have done the same thing then?"

"You know my answer."

"Did you not learn anything last year! They'll come for us if we can't keep ourselves hidden and that includes you and your muzzled mutts."

"Hey, we don't answer to them and I don't answer to you. Look we're safe here. They know our secret, we know there's. We can co-exist. It'll be just like it is with your family and the packs in Forks only on the east coast instead of the west."

"That's not the point here Jacob."

"Okay guys," David said getting in between the two, "Maybe we should all take a minute and cool off for a second.

Bella was quick to stand near David and begin pulling at his arm. "You probably shouldn't stand to close," she said to him, "Trust me," she said as she moved David back a few feet.

"Hey," said Jacob, "I'm not the one flipping out here. It's your marble slab that looks about ready to toss me into the nearest tree."

"Well can you blame him Jake," said Bella. "You can't keep doing rash things like that. We agreed when we left remember?"

"So you're willing to let Renesmee be unhappy the rest of her life?"

"No of course not!" said Bella.

"Really because that's what you and Edward would be doing if we moved. She's happy here. She has a friend her own age that she can talk to like a normal kid. She's got a life outside of us, outside of me. It's what she wants right now and you're willing to just take that all away from her?"

"She's our daughter," said Bella, "We want the same things you do but this isn't just about us. This is about them too," she said motioning to Emma and her family. "They have their own secrets to protect and us being here won't make that any better."

"Would you stop being so hypocritical Bella?" Jacob shot at her. "You can co-exist with the packs, even your own father, so why can't you do that here? What makes this place so different?"

Bella looked at Edward. She didn't have any answers and neither did he. Edward took a step forward.

"The only reason you're even standing right now is because hurting you would hurt Renesmee and I won't be the one to cause my daughter pain."

Mary Margaret looked at Bella, "What does he mean by that? How does hurting Jacob hurt Ness?"

Bella and David walked back to the others. Bella sighed as she placed a hand on the wooden fence. "It's complicated. Jacob isn't like Ruby."

"Yeah," said Emma, "Figured that by his size."

Bella just nodded and continued, "It's a wolf thing. Basically he and Renesmee are linked. She moves, he moves kind of like Edward and me with a slight difference. Theirs is more a spiritual connection. Edward once described it like there being a steel cord holding Jacob to the earth instead of gravity. If Jacob got hurt Renesmee would be devastated. She's pretty possessive of him," she said her mind thinking back to when she had attacked Jacob after finding out he had imprinted. Renesmee had been glad that Seth had been the one to get hurt. "And Jacob pretty much gives her anything she wants as long as it makes her happy and is slightly more overprotective than we are since he doesn't want her hurt either."

"So that means staying here," Emma said as a statement.

"We don't want to cause trouble for you than we all ready have," Edward said walking toward Bella and taking her free hand.

"You're the one causing the trouble," Jacob said.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Just shut up."

"You ever consider building a large dog house," Neal shot with a sly smile. Bella stifled a laugh, "Just a suggestion."

Emma sighed, "Maybe there is some way we could come to some sort of agreement."

"You're serious? A few seconds ago you were okay with us leaving." Bella asked. She had been weary of Emma Swan the second they had met but Bella never let on.

"Yeah well," said Emma. "We all have our secrets which I guess really aren't secrets anymore but maybe something could be worked out. Truth is I haven't seen Henry this happy in a long time. Sure he's happy but he hasn't been this happy before, not like this."

Emma walked over and took a seat on one of the chairs. The others slowly followed. Jacob took a seat and leaned against the fence, glancing upward every few seconds. Edward and Bella took a seat at the table as well.

"You see Henry hasn't had the easiest lifestyle," said Emma. "None of us have really but living in this town he had to live his days in a kind of repeat. That was his curse for being brought to live in a cursed town."

Edward nodded, feeling some sympathy for the boy. His life had essentially been similar when he would spend years on end pretending to be a high school student, the main difference being that even though he was all ready smart for his own good and would move onto the next levels like everyone else he was stuck at the same age and would often have to do a repeat in a different place.

The adults continued on talking while Renesmee and Henry waited upstairs.

* * *

"Do you really think they'll make you move," Henry asked.

Renesmee sighed, "I hope not."

"I hope not either. I'm sorry Ness."

"Sorry for what?"

"If I hadn't shown you my book then none of this would have happened."

"To be fair I showed you mine too and then it didn't exactly help that Jacob phased."

Henry laughed, "Yeah that did make things complicated."

"I think he just needed the extra speed. He's not as fast when he runs human."

"And he can just do that, morph without a full moon or anything? That's what Ruby needs, a full moon."

Renesmee nodded. "Jacob's different. His wolf magic isn't like traditional werewolves. You saw him, he's massive."

"That's very cool."

"So let me get this straight," said Renesmee, "Snow White and Prince Charming are your grandparents and your mom is their daughter."

Henry nodded with pride.

"What about your dad?"

"He's from the Enchanted Forest too. He's the son of Rumpelstiltskin."

"Who?"

"Right, you're still getting familiar with fairytales." Henry went over to his book and brought it to the bed. He flipped through some of the pages and then stopped. "He's basically a guy who spins straw into gold and then he acquired evil powers."

"Wait, gold, as in Mr. Gold, the man who owns that pawn shop on Main Street?"

"That's the one. He's my other grandpa." Henry then flipped through more pages and came to the Snow White story. He stopped when the page focused on a woman in black. "This is Regina the Evil Queen. She's my adoptive mom."

Renesmee shook her head, "And I thought my family was complicated."

"What's yours like?"

"Well not that bad," she said. "My family is vegetarian so that makes us different than others of our kind. From what I know though there have been times when my grandma and my dad used to pretend to be siblings. None of them are blood related but it's their venom that connects some of them. I'm blood related to my parents though. And then there's Jacob. Sometimes he pretends to be my uncle or other times he acts like an older brother. Which basically makes all of his family my aunts and uncles or cousins. I don't understand how that part works exactly."

"So the packs used to be enemies with the cold ones but they're not anymore, how come?"

"Because of me," Renesmee said with a smile. "It's a wolf thing on Jacob's part. I don't understand it fully but Jacob and I were somehow connected before I was even born. The packs consider that kind of bond sacred so they can't hurt me or my family because that would hurt Jacob and they couldn't hurt a brother like that." Renesmee leaned back on her bed. "It's nice talking to someone about this kind of stuff."

"For me too," said Henry. "I love my family but sometimes-,"

"It's not enough."

"Yeah."

Renesmee got up from her bed having heard her mom call out to her. "Come on," she said to Henry. "They've decided on something."

"That can't be good," he said.

Renesmee smiled, "Actually it is. We get to stay."

"How do you know that?"

Renesmee just shrugged as if it were no big deal, "It's a cold one thing." She took Henry's hand, "Come on," she said leading him down the stairs.


	9. Discoveries

**Chapter 8: Discoveries**

* * *

A week had passed since the awkward group gathering at the Cullen's.

The agreement that had been reached was that no one outside of the nine of them could know the truth, except for two exceptions, Ruby and Granny. They originally had not been brought into what was going on but Jacob's phasing that day hadn't only caught the attention of Henry and his family.

Renesmee had run far into the woods as fast as she could. Several miles out Ruby had been hiking when she heard the noise as well as what could only be described as pounding following the patters of human feet. Not to mention the smell. Ruby had recognized it having smelled it several times before.

She took off in the direction of the sounds and the smell. When she arrived she saw a gigantic brown wolf several feet away from Renesmee.

"Hey," Ruby shouted. "Get away from her!"

Renesmee looked up at Ruby and Jacob turned and growled, not liking the intrusion.

Ruby looked up and could see as the full moon was starting to crest. "I won't say it again," said Ruby, "Get away from her."

"It's okay," said Renesmee. "He's my friend."

"No offense Ness," said Ruby, "but it doesn't look all that friendly to me."

Jacob growled.

"Stop it Jacob," said Renesmee. "She's a werewolf too."

Jacob bowed his head.

"Jacob," said Ruby in astonishment.

He backed away and then phased human. "In the fur," he said. "Or rather flesh now."

"Guess I should have figured. You've smelled like a canine since I met you."

"I could say the same to you."

"What are you guys doing this far out here?"

"Ness ran off," said Jake, "She's a lot faster than me so I thought I'd keep up by going wolf."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

Jacob nodded, "Henry and his parents and grandparents are at the house now. I wasn't exactly discreet when Ness took off. We have to get back, I'm pretty sure her dad is pissed. Please don't tell anyone you saw us out here. I don't think that would end well and I think I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Hey I'm used to keeping secrets," said Ruby, "And I haven't come across another werewolf in a long time so I won't say anything. Go."

Jacob nodded and really hoped he could trust her. "Thanks," he said before phasing again.

He lowered himself so that Renesmee could get on his shoulders and then they took off back in the direction they had come.

That had been a week ago.

Granny had naturally found out because she too could smell Jacob's canine scent. Other than them to though no one knew who or what Jacob and his family really were. As per the agreement the Cullen's were not allowed to discuss their whereabouts when they called their family back in Washington. They were not accustomed to keeping secrets from their own family but it was a must since it wasn't just their lives at stake.

One theory that they had all began to circulate amongst each other was that they had stumbled across Storybrooke because they had meant to find it. Greg Mendell had come to Storybrooke because he knew exactly what he was looking for. The Cullen's hadn't discovered it until they reached the town line. Jacob had made the speculation that maybe it had something to do with them being vegetarians. Any other vampires that had discovered this town could have or discovered it long before and possibly wiped out the town by now but in nearly the twenty-eight years of the towns existence no one had. And vampires were notorious for being nomadic or living all across the world even in the most remote places. Maybe being vegetarians made the Cullen's less of a threat, gave them a safety net advantage. It seemed the most probable theory.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Gold looked up and smiled at Regina.

"Ah your majesty to what do I owe the displeasure?"

"They've been here a week, I wanna know why."

"Must be good real estate."

"Cut the crap Gold. You know who they are don't you? You know these people, these Cullen's."

"I know a lot of things."

"Then tell me."

"And turn traitor to my own grandson, I don't think so. What is it that's really bothering you Regina, is it the fact that there are strangers in this town? You can't dispose of them the way you did with Mendell otherwise it would hurt Henry." Gold's eyes lightened up as he saw the look in Regina's eyes and her demenour change. "Ah that's it isn't it? You don't like the fact that Henry now has someone who doesn't find him to be crazy like you led him to believe all those years. You don't like that he's got a friend outside of the family."

Regina tensed. She always hated when Gold was right. "I'm gonna find out who they are and when I do I'm going to destroy them."

"Then I suggest you do that on your own because I'm not helping. And I'd be careful about destroying them. You do that and Henry will disapprove. Tell me your majesty, do you really want to keep pushing your son further away than he all ready is?"

Regina looked at Gold one last time before storming out of his shop.


	10. Distance doesn't Exist

**Chapter 9: Distance Doesn't Exist**

* * *

Roughly four days had passed since Regina had seen Gold. It still bugged her that he had refused to help but that wasn't all that surprising really since he was a constant riddle wrapped in an imp and only helped people when he found it to be of his benefit.

She knew she was taking a risk by coming here but she didn't care. She was used to taking risks. She put on her fake smile.

"Good to see our public defenders hard at work," she said to David and Emma as she walked into the main office.

Emma stood up from her desk placing a hand automatically to her side arm as she walked to her front door. David took a step forward near Regina as the both stood near his desk which was directly out front of Emma's office.

"What are you doing here Regina," David asked as he crossed his arms.

"Stand down David, I have a personal matter I'd like to discuss with the sheriff," said Regina.

"Whatever matter you have you can discuss with me," David replied.

"He's not going anywhere," Emma said.

Regina let out a small smile. This was gonna be better than she thought. "No I suppose he isn't, very well. I've noticed the new visitors in town."

"What about them?" asked Emma.

"How much do you know about those people?"

"Enough," Emma replied. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"It becomes my business when them and that child of theirs spend more time with my son than he's spent with any other stranger to come into this town."

"Oh because you kept him on such a tight leash before I got here," Emma threw at her.

"I resent that, I was just trying to keep Henry safe."

"Safe? He was miserable Regina. The reason he was a loner was not by choice. He was cursed here as much as the rest of the town. And now my son finally has a friend and you're threatened by that, well too bad. He's happy."

"For now," said Regina, "but what happens when he finds out who the Cullen's really are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Henry finds out his new best friend isn't really his friend but rather his cousin."

"His cousin," Emma said trying not to laugh, "Now that's a bit of a stretch don't you think? I was an only child and so was Neal."

"Biologically that's true but you spent how many years in the foster system?"

The look on Emma's face began to sink. She always hated when her life in the system was brought up.

Regina only continued. "And those first three years in particular: You must remember where you got your last name Miss Swan. You see I did some digging of my own and as it turns out previously Missus Cullen was actually Miss Swan. You really think it's a coincidence that they just showed up here?"

David turned to his daughter, "Emma what's she talking about?"

Regina smiled, "She still hasn't talked to you about that part of her life has she? Well then you'll have loads to talk about. Good day Sheriff Swan, David."

Regina walked away but Emma couldn't focus on her. It wasnt' hard to figure out what Regina was referring to. Her mind went back to her second day with Henry when they were on the beach.

_'Oh you wanna know what sucking is: Being left abandon on the side of a free way. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and then I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back.'_

Emma didn't remember her first two years as an infant, what child did but according to her file she had been taken in within a month of being found. She had been raised by a family with the last name Swan. She did however remember the day her ex-adoptive mother told her she was pregnant. For a second Emma had been happy but that changed when her adoptive parents said that raising two children would be difficult especially this early in their marriage even though they had been married since shortly before adopting Emma so they had to send her back to the system they had gotten her from- sent her back, as if she were nothing but a dog in a pet store that the buyer decided they didn't want anymore.

Emma shook her head. No it couldn't be true could it? But it was. Emma knew it was. She had known the first time she saw Bella at the diner, had known that second time when the Cullen's invited them over. Bella looked so much like them despite her pale features.

"Emma," David said taking her out of her thoughts, "Talk to me, what's going on?"

Emma went to her office and grabbed her jacket.

"There's someplace I have to be," she said.

"Okay well do you want me to come with you?"

"No that's okay this is something I have to do alone," she said as she walked away.

* * *

Emma looked around as she stood outside the Cullen's house for a second before she pounded on the door. Not that she needed to check since there was no one around but still.

Bella opened the door. "Emma," she said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"You knew I was here why did you wait to open the door?"

"Part of the human charade I guess. Come in."

Emma did so and looked around again. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Out hunting," Bella answered.

"And you stayed behind?"

"Renesmee doesn't like my cooking so I'm trying to practice. Strange since I used to be good at it before but since I can't taste anymore it makes it that much harder."

"Right."

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"You swear you're not a mind reader too?"

"No that's just Edward's gift. I'm just a shield. He can't read my thoughts unless I let him."

"Lucky," Emma said looking down. She then looked up. "Look I'm just gonna ask this, are your parents Charlie and Renee Swan?"

"How do you know the name of my parents?"

"Because they're my parents too, at least they used to be."

* * *

**Author's Note**: _As you may have noticed I changed some of the dynamics slightly and as you may have read you'll understand why (I hope). As it goes on the story also takes a turn to more AU dynamics in regards to character backstory but trust me. I think it will work. It was a gutsy move but this is how the story played out in my mind and I didn't want it to change otherwise it wouldn't have been as powerful._


	11. Family History

**Chapter 10: Family History**

* * *

Bella remained silent. Emma was her parent's daughter? It didn't make sense.

"Is that why you came here," Emma asked. "You found out about me so you decided to come and check me out for yourself?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," said Bella.

"You expect me to believe that? My last name is Swan and I just found out yours is too or at least it was before you got married."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Come on, we both know there's no such thing."

Bella knew Emma was right. It seemed that nothing could be chalked up to coincidence. She had known that the moment she met Edward. Her moving to Forks wasn't an accident. Looking back, Bella saw it as fate. Maybe this was part of that, she couldn't be sure but she did know that there were no coincidences. Not when it came to a world of fantasy and magic.

"I really don't know what's going on Emma I swear."

Emma studied the woman for a moment. Though she was able to pick up on when a person was lying it was different with the Cullen's since they had gotten down lying perfectly. There were no tell-tale signs that a normal person would get when someone lied. Still Emma thought there was a glimpse in Bella's eyes that were telling the truth.

"You don't do you?" asked Emma. "You never found out."

"No, she didn't," Edward said from the back door. He was standing with Jacob and Renesmee.

"Edward," Bella said.

He looked to his friend, "Jacob, take Renesmee into town."

Jacob could sense the tension in the room.

"Come on Ness, mom and dad need to talk."

Edward shook his head, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

Jacob just smirked and looked at Renesmee, "What do you say to some ice cream and then we'll hit the bookstore."

"But I don't need any new books," Renesmee replied.

"You don't but I do if I'm gonna keep up with you."

The adults remained silent as Jacob and Renesmee went through front door leaving the three of them.

"You know," Emma said sharply at Edward, "You know the truth."

"Edward," said Bella, "What's she talking about? What's going on?"

"I was just trying to protect you," he said to his wife. "You love your parents and I didn't want to ruin that."

"How would you ruin it?"

"By telling you the truth," he said. "For what it's worth it's not that I didn't want to, it just wasn't my story."

"Quit stalling," said Bella. "What's going on?"

"Emma's telling you the truth," said Edward.

Bella looked at Emma. "How is this even possible?"

"I'll get you a drink," Edward said to Emma. Before Emma could request what she wanted Edward answered, "MacCutcheon whiskey, got it," he said with a smile.

* * *

The two women walked to the study and took a seat across from each other.

"So how do you know Charlie," Bella asked.

"He adopted me, him and Renee."

Edward came back with Emma's drink.

"Thanks," she said to him. As he took a seat next to his wife she took a sip. "I'd only been in the foster system for a month after I was found on the freeway. That's when Charlie and Renee came."

"They'd only been married for a week," said Edward. "They were on their honeymoon in Maine when they heard Emma's story. It was still fresh in everyone's mind since they were still trying to locate the family. You know Renee. She'd save a dying cactus if she could."

"I think she did that once," said Bella.

She was starting to doubt her mother though and Charlie. Hearing Emma's story for the first time, she didn't know her parents at all.

Emma continued, "So she came running."

"But you didn't stay," said Bella. "I don't get it, why?"

Emma took another sip and swallowed letting the burn run down her throat. She knew she was in too deep and most likely Edward would tell Bella so she had to say it. She took another sip.

"Because of you," said Emma. "They sent me back to the foster home when I was three when Renee found out she was pregnant with you."

Bella's heart sank. For years she had accepted her parents, had loved them. She had come to distance herself from Renee for obvious reasons and Charlie had only known a few details of her new life but not the specifics. She had never imagined that the stories of her parent's pasts had all been lies. She had never considered them to have deep secrets of their own, not like this anyways.

Bella turned to Edward, "And this whole time you knew? Not since you met Emma but since you first moved to Forks and came across my father."

"Longer than that actually," said Edward.

"Longer," Bella repeated.

"Well I am slightly over a hundred years old. Let's just say Forks wasn't the only time I came across Charlie and Renee."

"Of course not," said Bella. "How could you not tell me?" she asked feeling betrayed even though it wasn't his story to tell.

"I wanted to but I couldn't."

Bella looked at him, "You couldn't? I'm your wife, you should have told me."

"Bella, I-,"

She looked away, "You should go find Renesmee. Make sure Jacob's not getting himself into trouble."

Edward only nodded and did as she asked. He excused himself from the room.

* * *

What she wouldn't give to have a drink right now. Bella thought back to the hazy memories of her human life. The only time she'd ever had a drink was a glass of wine when she was fifteen. It was her mother's idea, her way of getting it out of her daughter's system. She hadn't even had alcohol during her wedding.

Bella stood up and went to the large window that overlooked the woods. She envied Emma for being able to drown in a glass to help ease her nerves.

Maybe a hunting trip would be good later. The Canadian border wasn't that far, maybe a fight with a grizzly would do her some good. It would be easy for her to take it down but she would take it easy on him- "let the wookie win" so to speak and then after it got tired or about to give up she would go in for the kill. Bella agreed to her plan.

Emma looked down feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry, I really thought you knew."

Bella cleared her throat. "How did…how did you find out?"

"Regina," Emma admitted.

"Regina knows?"

Emma stood up and walked to the window keeping her distance. "With Henry being the exception, she hates my family and she hates outsiders. Does it really surprise you that she looked into yours?"

"No I guess not. We should have seen this coming. We've been so content at living our lives that we've let our guard down. Edward should have been able to read her."

Bella thought for a moment. Now that she really allowed herself to think, Edward hadn't been able to read Regina or Gold for that matter. She promised to look into it.

"For what it's worth," said Emma, "I don't think anyone can read Regina. She always seems to be one step ahead of everyone else."

That didn't make Bella feel better. They were vampires. They were always ahead of everyone else. Maybe if Alice had had been here she could have foreseen it. She hadn't talked to her sister in over a week, the whole family even. The Cullen's in the west had been giving the Cullen's in the east some space to live their separate lives for a while.

They were vampires sure but then Regina had magic and so did Gold. They weren't exactly two worlds that collided unless you counted Dr. Frankenstein who wasn't from the Enchanted Forest at all.

"This must be hard on you too," Bella said.

It had only taken her less than a second to think so Emma wasn't left waiting.

"We both got screwed didn't we? Your parents lied to you and they abandoned me." Emma shrugged. "I know I was just a toddler but still."

Bella looked at Emma and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You mattered to them. They did give you a home for three years when you didn't have one and they mattered to you too otherwise you would have changed the 'Swan' name the second you got the chance."

"Yeah I guess."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know," Emma said looking out the window. It was starting to get dark. "But regardless of how we feel about the situation or each other we are sisters."

Bella looked at Emma, "Sisters?"

Emma shrugged and slightly smiled, "Well I was a Swan before you were born so technically-."

Sisters. That was weird for the both of them. Just saying it out loud was strange let alone thinking the word.

Emma had hated the life she led. Most of it had not been by choice until she was old enough to make her own decisions so for the first fourteen years it had mostly been circumstance. She remembered Charlie and Renee and remembered being excited that Renee was pregnant and then she remembered hating them for years even recently. One of her first thoughts after being sent back into the system was that if they didn't want her no one would and she had been right until she met Neal but even that was short lived for a time until he came back. The only people that had ever wanted her was Henry and Mary Margaret, David too once the curse broke.

But she never forgot. She had read some of the books, how the first three years of a child's life were crucial. She believed that to be true.

She glanced at Bella. She wanted to hate her. Hate her for being the child Charlie and Renee had traded in for even though she was theirs biologically however she couldn't. Bella was just as much a victim in this mixed up game as she was. She had been lied to and had no clue as to who her parents really were.

It was strange for Bella too. All her life she had grown up thinking she was an only child. And though Emma wasn't related biologically, Bella knew for a fact, having become part of the Cullen's and even Jacob's family that biology didn't matter. There had been a time when her parents, feeling like strangers now, had adopted Emma, not just fostered her but actually adopted her, took care of her, gave her the Swan family name. Emma was family.

"We'll figure this out," Emma said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's not just about us. Henry and Renesmee are practically joined at the hip."

Emma let out a small laugh, "Who knew all this time they were actually cousins." She looked at Bella. "So how exactly does that work anyways? I mean she's not really ten, I know that unless you had her when you were what, eight?"

Bella laughed, "I had her when I was eighteen, when I was still human. She had a rapid growth rate at the beginning but then it slowed to a normal human speed so she's the size of a ten year old. It's why Edward and I say we're twenty-eight."

Emma nodded. "Makes sense I guess. Hell I'm the same age as my parents so normal timing kind of gets thrown out. Henry's going to love eating this one up that's for sure."

"Renesmee too."

Emma swirled her now empty cup. It was pitch black outside.

"I should probably go. This took longer than I thought."

"I'll walk you out."

Which Bella did.

* * *

They both stood at the open door, both thankful for the fresh air.

"So," said Emma, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure if that's what you want?"

Emma took a deep breath. "This isn't easy that's for sure, it's not our fault so I'm willing to work something out."

"Me too," Bella answered.

Emma let out a small smile and nodded as she reached for the keys to her yellow bug.

Bella watched as Emma got in her car and drove off, taking a much needed though unnecessary breath.

"You can come out now," she said to the boys and Renesmee.

They emerged from the woods.

"Well that was interesting," Jacob said holding a sleeping Renesmee in his arms.

Edward walked toward his wife and took her by the waist.

"You okay?"

Bella just nodded.

"I'll give you two a minute," said Jacob, "And put Ness to bed."

Neither Edward nor Bella said anything. They just waited until Jacob made his way inside and waited a little longer till he was upstairs.

Bella held Edward by the shirt.

"I'm still mad at you," she said to him.

"I figured as much. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can start by not lying to me ever even if you're trying to protect me. I can handle things. I'm not some damsel you have to rescue anymore."

Edward smiled, "I can do that. Anything else?"

Bella brought Edward down so she could whisper in his ear. He laughed.

"Well then Mrs. Cullen, it's a good thing I thought to buy that second house. Looks like we're going to need it." Edward tilted his head. Sure enough Jacob was snoring. "All the kids are asleep." He took her hand. "Shall we?"

Bella took Edward's hand and they raced through the forest to their second home, her face off with the grizzly almost forgotten. Tomorrow she, Emma, and their families would sort things out but tonight it belonged to them.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
